


Lithe Spirit

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Welcome Home, Father Jim [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Religious, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes-centric, Demons, Depravity, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Incubus Steve, M/M, Male Protagonist, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Priest Bucky, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: As Father Jim agonizes over his sins, a new friend pays him a visit.





	Lithe Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.
> 
> And I'm sorry.

“ _Temptation burns in the breast of every soul. Will you succumb? Will you cast off your righteousness and fall into wickedness? Will you put on the armor of the Lord and fight against evil?_ ”

These words ring in Father Jim’s ears. Everywhere he goes, everything he does, he thinks them then a brief flash of memory comes: His dirty face staring back at him in the mirror. His hair a frightful mess slicked back with the same muck of chocolate and sweat which mired his clothes. He was so lucky no one in town was up to see him and lucky he lives alone at the rectory.

Temptation. Her soft breath on his face as he drills her with the hard throbbing length of his erection, watching drops of his sweat drip onto her bare flesh as they make little pools of light like sequins reflected by the lights of the dining room, leaning close and breathing the air she exhales along with her cries of pleasure. Righteousness. He organizes community bibles in the backs of the pews for those without, tending the plants in the vestibule, sets out the lost and found a box for all the socks and hair barrettes the wee ones tend to leave on and under pews.

She’s not to be blamed. Jim knows better than that. It wasn’t the alcohol. He knows. He knows.

He had wanted to fuck like a sex-starved animal. He had wanted to give everything away for a moment so he could just feel those visceral things, tongue gliding over hot flesh, hands dancing over smooth calf muscle. He feels right thinking of himself as an uncontrolled animal. Wasn’t that what he was? Just a beast hungering for flesh? Sometimes it felt, yes, that he should be controlled caged and muzzled. He felt like something too wild and dangerous to be among other people.

He doesn’t usually feel like this about the rules of the cloth, but as of late he does. He has never felt these things before. It’s not a passive desire for something nice to happen no matter how small anymore. It’s a burning, dizzying, mounting need, an insatiable hunger. He wants to be touched and wants to touch, over and over. Jim has never needed it this bad before. It feels like someone is standing on the gas pedal & the fuel injector is full of his lust.

Temptation. His cock trembles in his fingers as he cums and watches it spurt out of his body and onto his other hand. He feels again himself crave for a mouthful of cum like it is sustenance itself. The orgasm, like a bright flare, burning his through him, there sizzling outward from his nervous system then torso & extremities, then gone.

Father Jim wishes he could think of something else. He wishes he believed wholeheartedly, maybe the fear of going to hell could save him. He wants so badly for God, his mother, Steve, someone to save him from himself. But because he’s been to hell, oh yes, been, stayed a while & barely got out alive, faith is not enough.

Hell is right here on Earth. It’s in the hands of men holding a scalpel over you as you lie paralyzed but not anesthetized. It's inside of you where you can never tear it out again, corrupted circuitry & power unknown to man meshed to living sacrificed flesh to give a gift of destruction that you never asked for. It’s in the eyes of men training you like a dog, stripping your mind bare layer by layer so they can remake you into something, not someone. It's in the palm of the highest bidder. Hell is having the presence of mind to know what you’re doing and being physically incapable of turning the gun away before pulling the trigger.

Jim stands in the kitchen beside the rectory’s back door, squeezing his bible with both hands so hard his fingertips, on one hand, are white and the other the fingers leave three permanent grooves pressed into the pages and leather. The sun shines into the kitchen with the tenacity of one in a cartoon show, perhaps smiling down on the landscape bathing it relentlessly in light, until it swaps places in a millisecond with a smiling crescent moon. The stark light of day only makes his thoughts seem that much darker by comparison. A squirrel chitters on his kitchen window sill which he takes no notice of.

Righteousness. He knows he can’t beat himself up over the past, he can’t do that to himself, they’ve hurt him enough, taken away enough, he’s not going to help his captor’s torment him. The only thing he’s learned in all this time is to never go down the path of full-on self-hatred. He knows that might drive him crazy, but still, he just can’t brush off all this guilt. It's a part of him now.

Temptation. Shane’s ass flexing as he jogs around town getting in some cardio while wearing those tiny basketball shorts and cut off muscle shirt, his broad chest covered in sweat. Jim imagines Shane's massive arms holding him, sweat seeping into Father Jim's clothes. Jim sees him all the time. He's thinking about approaching him and asking him out just so they can somehow have sex and he can get this out of his system.

So now here he is, thinking maybe he should find someone. Someone to be with, that he can express these things in a healthy manner with, that he won’t feel like a craven animal to ask these things from.

Does he need a boyfriend, a girlfriend, someone without definition? Does he need to praise someone, put them on a pedestal? Does he need to be worshiped on an altar & have his cock praised like a sacred idol? Does he need to be punished and made to beg for more? Does he need to give over to someone else for a while?

He needs all of these. He needs everything and much more. Everything anyone can give. He needs to be bitten and beaten. He needs to be kissed and soothed.

He’s so hungry, so empty of affection. Jim wants to lick the heels of someone beautiful & cruel. He wants to push his body past exhaustion for someone coaxing gently. He wants to be freed by giving his freedom to someone who’ll take care of him. He wants to use all his strength and skill to please. And though he finds it hard to admit wants be allowed to become ferocious & bestial. How can he need so much? Who could he possibly ask for all of this?

After being through so much, the James before the war is a pale dream. Jim now can’t remember anything important from his former life. He’s read about how he was good with ladies. He can’t fathom how or what one does in normal dating and courtship now. Can’t remember the first step to engaging with someone he likes. Besides, what man or woman would be insane enough to bother with him?

Chantoya Fanchon crosses his mind. How would he tell her he wants to see her again, would it be enough dating her for the companionship? What if he does need all the things he feels like he needs, how can he tell a normal woman, “I want you to hit me & choke me, make me crawl across the floor for you, make me desperate for you, make me earn the ability to fuck you in every position I can think of till you are totally satisfied.”

Maybe he’ll start off with “Let me fuck you in every position” then they’ll move up to him begging for her to spit on his cock & say humiliating things about how dirty & perverted he is.

Christ, just thinking about her doing things like that makes him want to rub one out on the spot, just fucking whip it out right now and make himself cum all over the tablecloth, butter dish & napkin holder resting sanely on his neat little table.

With a spike of lust making his heart race, he shakes his head and says aloud, “You’re a fucking sicko, Jim. A real goddamn train wreck.”

At least Chantoya would understand if he did ask those things. He’s seen and done things that make him a very different man than the one who left home last in 1943. He’s not the guy they tell everyone was best friends with Steve Rogers. Most days he doesn’t even remember anyone’s ever told him he knew Rogers at all.

He’s someone else and she’s aware of that now. They talked a lot; she now knows things that he usually doesn’t want to get close enough to other people to correct their misgivings concerning him. Another plus is she knows what the wanting is like, he won’t be looked at like a crazy person if he tells her he doesn’t want to be alone, he wants to hold & be held and nothing less will do. How forward would it be to actually say something along those lines?

There’s suddenly a knock a the front door. Jim rests his bible on the kitchen table, shouting “Hold on a moment!!” He tries to gather himself before the visitor at the door leaves.

He jogs around the living room, down the hall, past the stairs, and to the door. He’s quite surprised when he opens it.

It’s Caleb Morrison. The new post office hire. With bright pale green eyes, full lips and fluffy overgrown red hair and a lean almost willowy build, this is a person the Father has been carefully avoiding showing attraction to. Seeing him now Jim strains to not shut the door in Caleb's cute sweet face. Even though he’s been out of high school three years, he still looks altogether too young for anyone to be thinking about in that manner.

“Ah, Father! I’m so glad you're here!” Caleb exclaims, perking up considerably now the door has opened. His cheeks flush red and his pupils widen when he sees Jim. Something red seems t be reflected n the surface of his pale mint eyes.

“Hello, Caleb. May I help you?” Jim says. He’s trying his hand at being a tad chilly because he doesn’t want any opportunity to sin today, thank you, but no thank you, Satan, not today.

“May I come in?” Caleb asks quietly, looking about before stepping forward onto the doorstep. Caleb nervously licks his lower lip and Father Jim almost bites his own seeing Caleb’s tongue slide over his lip. Jim sometimes finds himself mesmerized with people's body parts, with Caleb it's his mouth. Jim knows what mouths can do for good or ill and has had quick flashes of fantasy where Caleb's mouth does some very sexy things.

‘ _Oh, God._ ’ Jim thinks.

“Sure. Is everything ok Caleb? Not many people visit me here or at this hour.” Jim says stepping back.

“Well…” begins the man who still looks young enough to be called 'boy’ by his own father. “Everything’s not ok.”

Worried, Jim leads him into the cozy living room. He guides him to be seated in the armchair while Jim himself takes the left end of the couch to sit closer to Caleb.

“I was at the sermon earlier, Father…”Caleb beings slowly.

“Yes?” says Father Jim.

“The stuff Father McNeil was saying…made me feel very bad. I’m different from other people, other guys… I like girls, I think, but I also like guys and other kinds of people too... I think I’m kind of... gay?" Caleb says in a subdued voice. His brow furrows as he’s looking at his folded hands on his lap.

Father Jim recognizes it has taken a lot of courage for him to come here and say these things to a priest. “Oh, Caleb. That’s not what those messages are for. It’s meant to help you find an equilibr–"Jim begins.

"A–a-and I think I’m in love with you!!” Caleb powers through the sentence with his eyes squeezed shut as if he doesn’t want to see the Father’s face. Maybe he expects anger or disgust. The words reverberate off the walls of the small room. This is the most assertive Jim has ever seen Caleb who is most often timid.

The room is silent for a very long time. Slowly Caleb opens one eye and Jim sees sadly Caleb was afraid Father Jim might strike him for saying such a thing.

Rage flares momentarily as Jim also recognizes the body language of one who's been bullied and abused in Caleb's mannerisms. Father Jim takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly through his nose. ' _For God sake's..._ '

“Listen to me, Caleb. You are not a bad person for wanting what you want. Love is love. And you’re not alone, there are plenty of people out there like you. I’m sure you’ll find your way to someone you really do love but, right now, it’s not me. It can’t be. You’re just... young and everyone feels strongly about things like this when they’re young.”

“No, Father Jim. I love you. Maybe I’m not your soulmate but still, I think I love you.” Replies the young somber man leaning closer to Jim as he speaks.

“Caleb–” Jim starts but Caleb interrupts.

“I know you’ve had it really hard. I’ve read a lot, I hope that’s not weird, um, about you? And I just… want to be someone who helps make things better for you now, is all.” He says, flustered.

Jim feels a bit uneasy and he turns his head slightly whilst still looking at Caleb and leans away, in a gesture of wariness.

“I–” Caleb starts, putting out one hand in Jim’s direction and sitting back in his chair then dropping his hand to his lap. “I–it’s not like that, Father. I just…they taught a lot about that Captain America stuff in school, and then the S.H.I.E.L.D. thing happened so I knew who you were before you even moved here. But it’s not like…I haven’t been being a creep or anything.”

Jim visibly relaxes, he’s a had a brush or two with people who get obsessed with celebrities and such. Yet again, no, thank you, Satan.

“Caleb I appreciate what you’re saying but, we can’t do this. You know what they say about my job and dating, right?" Jim asks.

"Yes. And I don’t mind if we don’t date. I just want to give you more. When I wake up in the morning, all I want is to do good at work, be a good person and help others. I think about the fact that you probably feel the same about those things. I wonder if anyone else wants to be good to you; if anyone else wants to help you. I want to do my best to make sure you know someone does. I want to be the one who makes you feel that way.” Caleb says looking down at his hands.“You don’t think about things like this about people you don’t care about." Again he says,"I love you.”

Father Jim remains quiet for a while. He’s stunned and surprised to find, he doesn’t think of himself that way. He thinks people don’t love him. They just don’t. They can't. No one loves him. A long time ago they did; he can hardly remember what it felt like. He misses it and knows it’s a part of how he feels about sex now, but it’s just too much to think about alone.

“You can’t, Caleb.” Jim says without thinking. He’s full of emotions that he thought he had tamped down. Fear, guilt, shame, self-loathing & loneliness have been lurking beneath the surface but he thought to focus on the positive would do. He thought he was doing good for himself to not question that part of his life for now. He didn’t want to dwell on things that could make him upset, so he just leaves it alone and works day in day out.

“I do. Just let me give you a gift. Let me give you something nice, this once and I’ll never talk to you again about this if you don’t want me to." Caleb slips off the seat of the chair and onto the carpeted floor on his knees.

He crawls on all fours to Jim, his eyes slowly traveling up Jim's body. Jim begins to feel a faint warmth on his upper arm as if someone is gently rubbing his arm with their open palm. The Father also feels a tingling on his lips as if he's been kissing an eager lover for a long time and now they feel sensitive & tender. These feeling fade gently away. Caleb puts his hands on Father Jim’s knees. He looks up into the other man’s eyes. Caleb smiles a small kind smile as if offering Jim a cup of coffee.

"Why?” Jim says. His voice is hoarse, almost a whisper. He feels he’s done nothing to merit the love of anyone, let alone this naive youth. He is becoming both agitated and aroused.

“Because everyone needs to be loved.” Caleb says. He unbuckles Jim’s pants and undoes the button then the zipper.

Jim shudders with pleasure at the mere thought of Caleb’s rosy lips on his cock. He takes a shaky breath. Inside he is beginning to feel pressure on something in his pelvic region, he's felt similar feelings when having sex by insertion during anal penetration. Feeling it now he is confused yet, swept up on a wave of deep intimate rapture, unable to question these stimulations.

“You…c-can’t."He says again. Without him noticing a tear has slid down his cheek. He surprises himself again and thinks, ' _No, I’m not good enough. I’m not worth it. Please, don’t waste it on me. Don’t. I shouldn't be allowed. I haven’t paid enough. I haven’t given back enough. Don’t love me. No one can love me._ ’ These feelings have been hiding behind a thin veil of denial almost five years. He knew he had to confront this someday, he just never knew how or when.

"Father, just let me give you something good. I know. Maybe it’s been a long time or maybe you have some issues to work through. Just know, you don’t have to be alone or unhappy. Please, let me love you. Just this little bit.” Caleb says releasing Jim’s penis from his layers of clothes. It’s half firm in Caleb’s hand. Caleb uses one hand to rub his palm over Father Jim’s shaft and glans. The friction causes instant low fluttering bliss in the nerves around Jim’s cock. Where Caleb's skin touches him Jim feels a tingling warmth which takes a few seconds to dissipate. He feels a touch as never before, each brush of his skin delivers a far-spreading ecstasy he can feel as deep as his urethra. The thickness & length of his penis expands quickly in response.

“Please... no...” Jim almost whimpers and Caleb stops immediately, suddenly aware he may have overstepped Jim's boundaries. All the sensations Father Jim is feeling end. Caleb backs away a bit about to speak.

Jim whispers inaudibly, “I’m no one. Go love someone who deserves it.”

“I’m so sorry! Oh, God, I didn’t mean to force myself on you, Father–"Caleb who doesn’t hear, says with a look of horror. Pushing himself further away from Jim with his feet scooting back on the carpet.

Jim takes off his glasses and rubs his face wiping away the lone tear. "That’s not what I’m saying. I want it…so much…I want to be loved, but I don’t think I’m... allowed. I mean... I want you now, I just-”

Caleb breathes a sigh with his hand on his chest, fingers splayed out like an old lady, a gesture of surprise turned relief. “Oh, my goodness! Father, I thought–” Caleb shakes his head and says. “That’s not how it works Father, everybody needs love and everybody deserves love.” He leans closer to Jim’s lap again.

Jim doesn’t stop him when Caleb takes his penis in his hands, bends forward and kisses the tip of the Father’s dick as if it’s a sleeping kitten or a beloved treasure. The sweet care and undivided attention arouse Jim all the more. He feels a surge of sensory activity, the pressure inside returns slowly and the tingle blooms out of the area of the kiss, as ink does when diluted in water.

“Hooh, uhmph!” Jim moans. Caleb flicks his tongue once over the opening at the end of Father Jim's penis. The center of nerves in his glans thrums like piano wire and a deep intense bolt of ecstasy shoots up and down his body. He throws his head back, arching his spine. His left-hand squeezes the arm of the couch, his clenched fingers issuing a faint whir.

When the sensation dissipates he says,“But… you can’t… love me...” without looking at Caleb.

“I can. I do.” Says Caleb. He kisses the priest’s cock, moving in a slow line down the shaft after each kiss. He uses both hands to also liberate both of Jim’s testicles. He massages them with both hands. The touch has a feeling of such deep penetration it feels as if Caleb has crossed the barrier of Jim's skin to touch him directly on the pleasure producing zones on his nerve endings.

Jim moans in a husky voice "Oh dear gah-ha-! Please, do it, yes…! HUHN!! Uuuh-huhn…do me!”

Caleb takes both testicles into his mouth and licks around them in a swirling spiraling motion.“Mmph!! Oh, –uhm! Yeah!-your tongue is so good, oh god…uhn!” Jim moans feeling pleasure emanate up from his crotch. Caleb’s mouth is cool and all the pliant wet surfaces inside envelope Jim’s scrotum. The touch of Caleb's tongue feels like it is creating a vortex of sexual bliss which is plunging deeper and deeper into Father Jim's body down toward his back & spine.

Caleb opens his mouth and returns his attention to Jim’s glans. He leans over the other man’s lap and just licks the underside of his cock from balls to tip repeating the motion from the bottom up, over and over. He moans with his mouth open “Ahh! Auh-ha, ahhhh…” his eyes close and a dreamy expression comes across his face as he moans into Jim’s crotch, sending vocal vibrations into Jim’s shaft, adding another layer of sensation to the overwhelming ecstasy.

Father Jim sees Caleb’s hand drift down to his own crotch and watches hoping Caleb will pleasure himself while he sucks Jim off, but the young man only adjusts his boner his fingers moving in a delicate and light manner. Then replaces his hands once again on Jim’s thighs, using only his mouth and tongue to express his own desire.

Caleb denying himself pleasure is very arousing for Jim to witness. He sucks in his lower lip and bites down hard on it feeling the sharp points of his teeth digging into his sensitive flesh. Caleb licks and kisses Jim’s dick in an enthusiastic manner, obviously one of those who believe oral sex should be like you’re trying to funnel all of your love down to the one area on your partner's body.

Jim laces his chrome silver fingers through Caleb’s hair, caressing and smoothing the bright red locks. He cups Caleb’s cheek, his thumb stroking Caleb's face in a gesture of affection and lays his head back against the sofa. He thinks he’s going to blow any moment, Caleb is so good, he can feel the cum rising inside.“OOOH, GOD!!! Caleb! Oh, I’m almost there, oh fuck fuck FUCK, it’s so good!”

Caleb nods and pulls Jim’s cock out of his mouth long enough to say, “Uhn-, give it to me, Father, cum in my mouth. I want to taste you so badly!!” Then he accepts Jim’s entire penis into his mouth and quickens the pace of his efforts. Jim’s width stretches his mouth wide and his length can be felt in Caleb’s throat.

When Jim cums Caleb just sucks it all out of his cock, feels it making the inside of his mouth thickly slick and sticky. Then he swallows still thrusting his head up and down rapidly on Jim’s cock. He only slows when he is sure Jim is done cumming.

Father Jim is overcome with the pleasure and is moaning, his speech long and drawn out, filled with the relief he feels as the orgasm makes even the flesh on his chest and arm tingle with warmth. “Oooh, UHN! Oh, fuuuck, uuhmph! AUUGH, MY COCK…! It feels so goood! Oh, Caleb! Oh, God, Caleb!”

When Caleb is done he, pushes Jim’s cock and balls back into his pants and underwear, zips then buttons him up again. He does so with an air of calm & innocence it as if he is replacing the twist tie to a loaf of bread. He returns Jim's belt buckle to the closed position and sits back on his heels, wiping his wet chin.

Still breathing heavily Jim says, “I… shouldn’t have let you do that. I’m sorry, Caleb. We shouldn’t be doing this. That was a mistake...” He straitens his posture and continues,“ I don’t know if I’ll… ever love you back and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, maybe I’m not in love, maybe I’m infatuated with you. Maybe I'm just a dumb kid. Does it matter if all I want is to do things, if even just things like this, for you?” Caleb says.

“In a traditional sense yes, but in this context…it’s kind of a grey area to me. I haven’t dated much. Is this really how people do things now? Just… just have sex and not take into account how both parties feel about the long term? I don’t think we’re going to hell for being different, but I do think I’ve hurt people before and don’t want to do it ever again. Not physically mentally or emotionally, not even on accident.” Jim says. It’s obvious to Caleb Jim himself doesn’t want to be hurt either.

“Well, uh, yeah. Father, it’s kinda like that. It makes room for people who just want a casual experience, they get a quick lay and move along. Also for those looking to be more long term, they get the edge rubbed off the sexual desire and can focus on learning about the other person better. If you get to the sex quickly it’s easier to tell if there’s anything more you want with the other person. I have an idea, Father. How about we just leave the confusing stuff out of it for a little while. Let me be the one you call when you need this, it’s one of the only ways I can help and I’m sure you noticed I get a lot out of it as well.” Says Caleb blushing as he pulls down his sweater to cover his pelvis, embarrassed about someone seeing him have a stiffy as if he had not just sucked the cock of a priest.

“Then do you want me to do anything for you?” Jim says leaning forward a bit. He figured he'd offer, it seemed receiving then giving is still appropriate these days.

“No. Maybe next time we’ll do other…things. Just think about it, ok? I wanted to give that to you no matter what, but if you feel like you need me or something else, if you want more of that, if you want anything, just ring me up. I’m not asking you to fall for me now or even eventually. I just want to satisfy you if I can, when I can. But we don’t have to rush into it or anything.” Caleb says.

He gets to his feet and leans down to Jim. He hugs the other man as Jim sits confused and stunned on the couch still. “It’s gonna be ok. You are allowed to be loved. Give yourself permission and don’t worry.” The young man says softly. Jim finds himself hugging back oh so tight for a moment before his befuddlement resumes. Caleb kisses Jim’s cheek, let’s go when Jim does and shows himself to the door then leaves the little house.

~

Later that evening Father Jim decides to try and calm himself by having an early dinner, a long hot bath, a cigarette and a nice book to read.

He first cooks himself a few hot dogs and pairs it with some leftover potato salad in the fridge. As he eats he tries to no think too deeply about the day's events but the things Caleb made him feel kept returning to his mind. Father Jim quite literally never felt anything like it. How does Caleb do such things as kiss you without his lips? Make you feel his tongue inside your dick? So many of the sensation Caleb had brought on Jim could hardly understand what the feeling was. All he really knew was how good they felt.

He cleans up his dishes and gathers up the things he needs for a bath. It quietly takes his mind off the day's events and his own emotional state.

He fills his tub far too high with hot water, sets a chair in the bathroom beside the tub to hold his towel, book, smokes, and an ashtray. On the toilet lid, he rests a candle so as the evening darkens he won't need to get out of his bath and turn on the bathroom light.

Father Jim opens an old copy of The Magician's Nephew and lets himself float off to the world of the characters. He gets sucked in by the descriptions of the birth of Narnia for quite some time. He lights a cigarette and smokes it to about the halfway point before being taken out of his story.

A bar of bright light lies across the page of his book and when he looks up he discovers it's shining from between the curtains in his bedroom. Thinking it to be moonlight, Jim decides he'd like to let the lovely luminescence in for a while.

He places his Lucky in the corner of his mouth and stands up. Jim lets the hot water pour back into the tub off of him. Steam rises off his body highly visible in the cool toned light.

Father Jim grabs a towel and makes his way across his bedroom. He finished the stoge and puts it out in the ashtray beside the bed on his nightstand. He then moves to the window and pushes back the curtain with his right hand to reveal the full moon.

But the moon is not outside his window. Across the road, the source of the light, Chantoya is.

Standing atop the telephone pole across from his house on tiptoe of one foot as if dancing en pointe, she stands stock still except for her hair and clothes being buffeted by an unnatural breeze.

She stands with her hair unbound wafting about her head as if she is floating underwater, indeed her general position supports this idea. Her toe is a hair's breadth from the actual top of the telephone pole and as he watches she drifts downward and her toe bumps the top of the wood then she floats gently back up. It's the opposite of watching a helium filled balloon bounce against the ceiling of a room.

Chantoya wears a long white slip like dress featuring an empire waist & a ruffled hemline. It's fabric lifts and billows slow & gently in the still night and glows as if reflecting the moon as the moon reflects the sun at night. Her dark skin is highlit by the glow with cool toned shards of light at her collarbone, chin, cheekbones, bridge of her nose, forehead, her shoulders, arms, and legs. Her expression is almost non-existent, but a bit of longing can be seen there.

Jim blinks and when he opens his eyes again the image & light of her have faded mostly away, soon she is gone leaving no sign of having been there at all.

~

A painting of The Last Supper hangs above the fireplace. It’s reflective glass in it’s the frame allows me a window to the scene in Jim’s parlor. I watch from the mirror in the bathroom of the library. I’ve been watching lust cultivate in Jim’s mind and when opportunity knocks, well, I just sit back and watch him let it in.

This is a wonderful development. The more he struggles, the more I salivate for his soul. I anticipate my pact with him as I haven’t any other in my years as an incubus. Yet, I also hunger for something besides his soul...

I can see his thoughts, as a nonhuman I can’t understand some of the concepts which are most important to humans. I have been trying to figure out what protects him from my advances. It has now been revealed to me. You can’t entice a man who doesn’t feel he deserves his greatest desires. Smug self-centered entitled humans are the easiest prey & humble, melancholy altruists the exact opposite.

I grin and watch Jim’s beautiful face exhibit one emotion after another. Anxiety, dread, sadness, hope. Then finally, my favorite, a delicacy to my senses, delicious ecstasy rends his features beyond the beauty of a man, ascending him momentarily to my plain of existence. I feel for a moment what he feels radiating from his location like a light in the dark. His thoughts swirl about his mind and I slip an image of my face into them.

I leave the men to the last of their bonding ritual. I have a date in a dream to attend tonight.


End file.
